Kleid aus Rosen
by FioreDellaNotte
Summary: Nya die Idee kam mir um halb vier in der Nacht, als ich dieses Lied gehört habe. Jetzt hab ich die Idee umgesetzt.


Titel: Kleid aus Rosen  
  
Autor: ultiosanguinis  
  
Email: ultiosanguinisaol.com  
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Warnung: [songfic] [lime] [crossdressing]  
  
Kommentar: Nya die Idee kam mir um halb vier in der Nacht, als ich dieses Lied gehört habe. Jetzt hab ich die Idee umgesetzt.  
  
Pairing: RanFarfarello (angedeutet)  
  
Disclaimer:Das Lied ist wieder von Subway to Sally geklaut und die Jungs hat mir immer noch keiner geschenkt...  
  
----------Kleid aus Rosen----------  
  
####################  
  
Meister, Meister gib mir Rosen,  
  
Rosen auf mein weißes Kleid.  
  
Stech die Blumen in den bloßen,  
  
unberührten Jungenleib (Mädchenleib).  
  
####################  
  
Ran war allein zu Hause. Niemand war da. Nicht mal dieser Idiot von Schuldig, den er in zwei Tagen heiraten sollte. Er wollte das nicht. Warum mussten ihn seine Eltern auch unbedingt verheiraten wollen? Er liebte diesen Kerl doch nicht einmal.  
  
####################  
  
Ein guter Junge (gutes Mächen) lief einst fort,  
  
verließ der Kindheit schönen Ort.  
  
Verließ die Eltern und sogar  
  
den Mann, dem er (sie) versprochen war.  
  
####################  
  
Er hatte genung, wollte eigentlich auch gar nicht mehr leben. Er war doch sowieso allen egal. So verließ der Rothaarige in dem weißen Kleid, das er trug, das Haus und rannte ziellos durch die straßen.  
  
####################  
  
Vor einem Haus, da blieb er (sie) stehn.  
  
Darinnen war ein Mann zu sehn.  
  
Der Wilde stach in nackte Haut,  
  
da rief der gute Junge (das gute Mädchen) laut.  
  
####################  
  
Es war dunkel. Viel konnte er nicht sehen. Plötzlich bemerkte er ein noch erleuchtetes Fenster. Er ging hin und sah hinein. Da stand ein Mann und stach weiße Rosen ind einen scheinbar leblosen Körper vor sich. Ran war fasziniert von diesem Schauspiel und dem weißhaarigen, der sich jetzt zum Fenster umdrehte.   
  
####################  
  
Meister, Meister gib mir Rosen,  
  
Rosen auf mein weißes Kleid.  
  
Stech die Blumen in den bloßen,  
  
unberührten Jungenleib (Mädchenleib).  
  
####################  
  
Dann ging der Mann zu der Tür und holte ihn rein. "Was sucht so ein gutes Kind wie du um diese späte Stunde in so einer verlassenen Gegend?" Ran sah sich um. Überall Blumen. Er hatte nicht wirklich zugehört. "Bitte, gib mir auch solche Blumen.", rief der rothaarige aus,"Weiße Rosen."  
  
####################  
  
Diese Rosen kosten Blut.  
  
Sprach der Meister sanft und gut.  
  
Enden früh dein junges Leben,  
  
will dir lieber keine geben.  
  
####################  
  
Farfarello sah den Jungen verwirrt an. "Bist du dir sicher? Du wirst viel Blut verlieren und dein Leben wird nicht mehr lange andauern.", sagte er sanft. "Das hat so ein hübscher Junge doch nicht verdient."  
  
####################  
  
Doch der Junge (das Mädchen) wart vernarrt,  
  
hat auf Knieen ausgeharrt.  
  
Bis er nicht mehr wiederstand  
  
und die Nadel nahm zur Hand.  
  
####################  
  
Doch Ran war nicht mehr davon abzubringen. Er war wie besessen, fiel vor Farfarello auf die Knie und bettelte ihn an. Der weißhaarige sah auf ihn herab. Man sah ihm an, dass er es eigentlich gerne tun würde. Auf diesem Körper müssen die Rosen einfach wunderbar aussehen...  
  
####################  
  
Meister, Meister gib mir Rosen,  
  
Rosen auf mein weißes Kleid.  
  
Stech die Blumen in den bloßen,  
  
unberührten Jungenleib (Mädchenleib).  
  
####################  
  
"Na gut, wenn es dein eigener Wille ist, soll es so sein." Er legte Ran auf einen Tisch und zog ihm das Kleid aus. So wunderschön...Dann nahm er die Rosen und fing an sie auf dem Körper vor sich zu verteilen.  
  
####################  
  
Und aus seinen tiefen Stichen  
  
wuchsen Blätter, wuchsen Blüten,  
  
wuchsen unbekannte Schmerzen   
  
in dem jungen Jungenherzen (Mädchenherzen).  
  
####################  
  
Ran spürte nichts mehr. Alles war wie betäubt. Ein berauschendes Gefühl. Als Farfarello die letzte Blume in ihn gestoßen hatte, fingen sie alle an zu wachsen. Ran verzog das gesicht, denn plötzlich spürte er wieder Schmerz. Schmerz, den er nicht verstand. Schmerz in seinem Herzen.  
  
####################  
  
Später hat man ihn (sie) gesehn,  
  
einsam an den Wassern stehn.  
  
Niemals hat man je erfahrn,  
  
welchen Preis der Meister nahm.  
  
####################  
  
Als er wieder klar denken konnte stand der rothaarige an einem See. Er sah an sich herunter. Alles war mit weißen Rosen bedeckt. Aber wo war dieser Mann? Er wollte sich doch noch bedanken... und ihm etwas gestehen, was ihm bei dem ersten Blick in diese goldenen Augen klar geworden ist.  
  
####################  
  
Meister, Meister gib mir Rosen,  
  
Rosen auf mein weißes Kleid.  
  
Stech die Blumen in den bloßen,  
  
unberührten Jungenleib (Mädchenleib).  
  
####################  
  
Welchen Preis er nahm? Das wüssten viele gern, doch niemand hat es bis jetzt erfahren. Dies wird sich jetzt ändern. Ran blieb an dem See sitzen und irgendwann tauchte Farfarello wieder hinter ihm auf. "Du hast es überstanden, doch da ich dein Leben nicht verkürzen wollte, wirst du einen anderen Preis zahlen müssen." Der rothaarige sah auf. "Welchen? Ich werde alles für dich tun. Ich... habe mich nämlich zum verliebt... in dich." Farfarello lächelte. "Gut, dann wird dieser Preis wohl besser für dich sein. Du wirst mir ganz allein gehören. Dein Körper, deine Seele, alles..." Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. Ja der Preis war wirklich besser. Ran gab sich mit Körper, Geist und Seele ganz Farfarello hin. Wurde zu seiner Willenlosen Puppe, die ohne ihn nicht mehr leben konnte.  
  
####################  
  
Meister, Meister gib mir Rosen,  
  
Rosen auf mein weißes Kleid.  
  
Stech die Blumen in den bloßen,  
  
unberührten Jungenleib (Mädchenleib).  
  
####################  
  
ENDE 


End file.
